Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of light fixture technology and light structures, and particularly to a type of LED panel light.
Related Art
Along with improvements in the standard of living, the standards for lights have also improved. The function of lights is no longer limited to illumination, but it also plays a role as decoration. The selection of lights considers safety and energy saving, as well as other aspects like material, type, style, and so on. There are a number of different types of lights, including pendant lights, ceiling lights, desk lamps, floor lamps, wall lamps, spotlights, etc. The LED panel light is a new type of light, featuring both illumination and decoration. It has advantages of good energy savings, high luminance, no mercury, no ultraviolet light, no electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radiation, no flickering, light weight, easy installation, etc.
One prior art LED panel light comprises an installation frame, LED light bars, a diffuser plate, a light guide plate, EVA cotton, backing plate, several aluminum battens, electric joints, and an LED driver power supply. LED light bars are installed on the side faces of the installation frame. The diffuser plate, light guide plate, EVA cotton, and backing plate are successively installed on the bottom face of the installation frame. The aluminum battens are firm pressed against the backing plate and fastened to the installation frame. The electric joints and the LED driver power supply are fixed on the backing plate, connected to each other, and the LED driver power supply is connected to the LED light bars.
The LED panel light stated above has an incompact structure. The relative position between the LED light bars and the diffuser plate and the light guide plate is hard to be fixed accurately, and the fastening is not reliable, which easily leads to movements between parts. The incident angle and the distance of the light have a big impact on the beam of light eventually produced from the LED light. Hence, this structure is hard to guarantee the accurate and reliable position between the LED light source and the light guide plate, and then impacts the lighting effect of the whole LED panel light.